Kitty Confusion
by Bedlamite
Summary: Oneshot Kairyo What happens when Momo finds out that Ryoma and Kaidoh are closer than originally thought?


Pairing: Kaidoh/Ryoma

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!…sad, but true.

Sorry, my writing sucks. I just can never seem to get my ideas to come across the way I want them too. I posted in anyway, though. There really isn't enough fanfic on this pairing.

* * *

Momo was riding his bike and nearing the Echizen house. He thought he'd ask Ryoma to play tennis with him since there was nothing else to do. When he rang the doorbell, Nanako answered.

"Hi! Is Ryoma here? I wanted to see if he wanted to play some tennis."

"Oh, come in. They're in his room."

"Thanks!"

Momo headed towards Ryoma's room wondering who he would have over other than him. As he neared the room, he heard a small scream. Trying to figure out what it was, he peeked through the door only to find Kaidoh pinning Ryoma down. Thoroughly confused about what was going on, he was about to barge in when he heard Ryoma speak in a rough voice.

"It hurts. God, Kaoru, why are you so big!"

"Sorry, Ryoma."

His eyes grew big and his mouth hung open in shock. He quickly recovered, however, and jumped to conclusions. Momo raced down the steps and flew out the door, barely stopping to put his shoes on.

* * *

Ryoma and Kaidoh were in his room playing with Karupin.

"Are there any other toys he can play with?"

"Yeah. It's over there."

As Ryoma got up to get said toy, Kaidoh spotted it and also went to get it. In the confusion they ended up colliding and falling on the ground. Kaidoh landed on top of Ryoma.

" Ahh! It hurts. God, Kaoru, why are you so big!"

"Sorry, Ryoma."

Kaidoh blushed and promptly moved away from the other. Kaidoh looked to Ryoma only to see him flinch.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I hurt my leg."

* * *

The next day, Momo came running into the club room, causing everyone to look at him.

"Echizen and Mamushi are…ano…"

"Echizen-san and Kaidoh-san are what?" Fuji supplied

"Echizen and Mamushi are dating!"

"What?!" the locker echoed.

"Momo, I think there must be some kind of mistake." Oishi said.

"Yeah, Ochibi's too young to be dating, and besides Kaidoh's a boy." Eiji agreed.

"I know, but I saw them! Yesterday, Mamushi had Echizen pinned down in his room!" Momo tried.

"There's a 90% chance this is all just a misunderstanding, and 10% chance he was seeing things." Inui told.

"Echizen said it hurt and talked about how big Mamushi was!" Momo continued.

"…Well I'm sure there's a reason for that" Taka reasoned.

"They called each other by first names!" Momo concluded.

"…"

At that moment Kaidoh came in silencing all thoughts of continuing their conversation. The regulars rushed to make up for the time they had wasted and quickly changed their clothes.

* * *

A few minutes after practice had started, Ryoma arrived. He was late because Nanako insisted on taking him to school because he hurt his leg, but they forgot something and had to go back to the house.

"Echizen, 20 laps!"

"Hai, Buchou."

Ryoma took considerably longer to do his laps than normal, and when he finished, it was already time for a break. Ryoma limped over to Kaidoh and handed him his favorite bandana.(It came off when they fell over.)

"You left this at my house yesterday."

"Fshuu."

Everyone looked startled, while Momo's face seemed to be saying _I told you so_. Fuji, looking a bit _too _happy, ventured to ask a question.

"Ryoma, why was Kaidoh at your house yesterday?"

Kaidoh blushed at this. He didn't want everyone to know he to Ryoma's house just to play with his cat. Ryoma saw this.

"…It's not something I can say."

The regulars' faces seemed to visibly pale. Then, Momo spoke up.

"I saw you two in your room yesterday. What were you doing?"

"…What did it look like we were doing?"

"Then you admit it?"

"…"

He turned to Kaidoh.

"Mamushi?"

"….Fshuu." Kaidoh eventually blushed and nodded.

"What were you thinking? He's a boy!"

"What's that have to do with anything? A boy or a girl, it's essentially the same when they're sitting in your lap." Ryoma spoke up more confidently than before. Since the secrets out, no use trying to hide it.

At this point, everyone was looking and had expressions of resigned shock on their countenances. Nobody could believe that their beloved rookie and resident snake were actually in a romantic relationship, and not only that but had progressed so far in said relationship to be having sex.

"Everyone, break is over. Get back to practice. Echizen! Kaidoh! As this is your personal lives, I don't have a right to judge you. But if this affects your tennis, I won't be forgiving."

Kaidoh and Ryoma each gave a questioning look before answering in the affirmative and joining their teammates. Honestly, what was the big deal about petting a cat?

* * *

The next day at school it was painstakingly obvious that they were being stared at. They just didn't know why. It wasn't until a group Ryoma's fan club started gossiping that realization hit Kaidoh.


End file.
